Nude Moon
by xSirenSongx
Summary: She wanted that night! He needed forever! Bella is a woman scorned. Edward is a tortured recluse. Once the two meet, EVERYTHING changes...but is it a good or bad thing? Will they be able to overcome what fate has in store for them? All human.
1. Dude, if I was gay

Twilight is not my creation. The actions in this story are however mine and I'm borrowing SM's creations.

This is all human and I'm feeling this will have a bit more language in it than my other stories.

**Thank you Ohmyitsv for beta-ing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "Dude, if I was gay."<strong>

"Edward, get your lazy ass out of bed right now! We're having an intervention. It's been three years now. It's time to move on." I grunted and rolled away from the intruding yelling from my best friend. "Edward, so help me…I will drag you out of here and to the club dressed only in your boxers."

I held up my right hand and flipped him a very unfriendly hand gesture then buried my head under the pillow. "Go away, Jasper. It's my free day," my voice echoed into the fluffy pillow. I jumped up off the bed the second my warm blankets left me. "Damn it, Jasper!"

"Emmett it will be here in a minute, so unless you want him to assists you in showering, I suggest you get moving." Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at me, waiting for me to take some form of action. I glared the same daggers back at him then slowly stumbled my way into my tiny bathroom.

After three years, why are they now interfering with how I was living? Yes, I know I had become distant. Yes, I had turned into a hermit. Yes, I had lost my motivation for working. Yes, my life was in a downward spiral,but after the tragedy I had barely lived through, who wouldn't be? At some point, I had climbed into the shower and washed myself. There wasn't anything during the last twenty minutes I could remember. This wasn't new for me as of late.

"Eddie, get your bony ass out here so we can go already!"

Hearing Emmett's booming voice only succeeded in making me roll my eyes in annoyance. The club wasn't going anywhere so I was going to take my own sweet time. Maybe I would luck out; they would change their minds, and we wouldn't go. I took about ten minutes to dry off, another twenty minutes to shave, close to ten minutes to brush my teeth and an additional ten minutes to get dressed. A simple black button down shirt and dark jeans was as fancy as I wanted to get.

"EDDIE!"

"EDWARD!"

My two best friends hollered from the living room in unison and I could only imagine how annoyed they were with the fact that I had been in here for over an hour. No matter what I did or used, my hair refused to lie down and look tidy. After five minutes of fighting with it, I gave up and walked out of the bathroom.

"FINALLY!" they both sang in harmony and it brought a twitch to the corner of my mouth.

Emmett slapped my back hard then shoved me toward the door. "Come along, Eddie boy, you need to get laid."

"I don't want to get laid; I don't want a one night stand…"

"Edward, just shut up and find someone tonight. You're really starting to irritate everyone. You need to release that tension." Jasper looked apologetically at me then followed behind Emmett as he shoved me out of the house.

I fought, and carried on for the entire ten miles it took to get to the club. dV8 was the newest night club in our area and the reviews looked promising as did the exterior of the black building with blue and purple lights. I didn't care what they said; I was not going to have nameless sex with just anyone. Not tonight. Not ever. That just wasn't me.

Emmett and Jasper had to physically grab each of my arms and drag me inside the nightclub; I was that adamant about not going. They grunted, growled and cursed their way inside. Even the door attendant was looking at us oddly. I sneered triumphantly while panting heavily whenthey deposited me into a seat at the end of the bar.

"Edward, you're such a douche. I'm going to go get some beers. After hissing his insult Jasper walked toward the bar, leaving me with Emmett. Oh, joy.

I heard Emmett cracking his knuckles and slowly turned my head to glare at him. "Don't do that. You know how much I hate that!"

"That is why I do it…duh. Now, let's find you some pussy." is words were undignified and I cringed at his enthusiasm.

Jasper returned a minute later holding three beers. He handed them out to each of us then took a long drink as his eyes darted around the bar.

"Not you_, _too." I sighed and hung my head in defeat. Why did they have to be so involved in my sex life, or lack thereof? Upon hearing the both of them whistle, I snapped my head up to see what was going on. Their eyes wereso huge, I expected their eyeballs to fall from the sockets, and their mouths werenearly resting on the floor. I looked in the direction of their gaze. Both of them were staring at the VIP section of the bar.

It didn't take me long to find what they were whistling at. I felt my own jaw fall open as I gazed across the bar. Long, wavy, dark brown hair reaching down to her mid back,and a slender and petite body. Moreover, from what I could tell, her eyes were dark as well. The beauty was in a short navy blue dress as she laughed with an undersized girl with darker, short hair and another girl with long, brown hair. There was something about the woman with the wavy hair; she seemed familiar,but I couldn't place her face.

"Day-um, there's your girl, Eddie. She looks like a model." Emmett whistled again and for a moment, I thought he was drooling.

Model, that's who she was. Bella Swan. New up and coming supermodel located here in Seattle and expected for greatness. She was totally out of my league. There was no doubt about that.

"Edward, you should go for it. She's gorgeous."

"I agree with Jasper. Make her squeal in pleasure."

I glance across the room to the smiling beauty then turned my sights on my companions, glaring evilly. "Do you not realize who that is?" I snapped my question and waved my arm in the model's direction. They looked to each other than to me and shrugged. "That's Bella Swan, the model. There is absolutely no way on this green earth she will ever give me the time of day, let alone sleep with me."

They both erupted in laughter and I was totally confused by their sudden fit of hysterics.

"Have you never looked in a mirror? Dude, if I was gay, _I_ would fuck you!"

"Thanks, Emmett, for that sickening mental image." I didn't even want to joke about that sort of image. I rolled my eyes then glimpsed over at the VIP lounge. I locked eyes with a pair of sparkling amber-brown orbs and I couldn't look away to save my life.

This night wasn't going to go as planned, of that I was positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Just a warning, each chapter will be much shorter than my normal 4-5k, these will only be about 1-2k each but this will definitely be my longest fic inline of chapters.

With this story I'm trying something new. As soon as I finish a chapter I'm sending it off to my beta and as soon as I get it back and fixed, it will be posted. I have no set date for updates on this one, so you're bound to be surprised.

If you liked this and want to read more, or have suggestions of what you want to see, simply hit that little review button on the bottom.


	2. What can I get for you?

Twilight is not my creation. The actions in this story are however mine and I'm borrowing SM's creations.

This is all human and I'm feeling this will have a bit more language in it than my other stories.

Thank you Ohmyitsv for beta-ing this story.

Thank you xGlitterBabyx for the help with the bar scenes.

Thank you Shirley_007 for the help with the drinks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "What can I get for you?"<strong>

"Oh my god, Bella! That guy looking at you is a total P.O.A."

I rolled my eyes as Jessica used another one of her acronyms. I learned a month ago that P.O_._A_._ was short for Piece of Ass. I followed her line of sight to the man that was currently staring at me as if I was a Porterhouse steak. Even from across the nightclub I could see how vibrant a green his eyes were. I continued to stare at him, gauging what I could of what he could offer. His eyes widened and he turned his head away from me; he recognized me.

"So, is he going to be your new target? He definitely looks like he could make the game interesting." I looked over at Jessica as she licked her lips in an effort to be seductive.

There was something about that man; something that made me not want to play my game on him. I shook my head slowly and turned my head back to look at the coppery mess of hair. "No game this time. I think sex with him with be enough for me…" I looked him over again. "I think it will be fun also."

My head snapped back around when I heard a glass shatter. I saw the glass shards on the floor beneath Alice. She was staring at me as if I had just sprouted a hot pink mohawk. I watched as her eyes darted between the man across the bar and me so many times I had lost count. Her head slowly shook from side to side and gradually picked up speed to the point that her short black hair wrapped around her face in a constant stream.

"Look at him, he isn't your normal type when selecting for your game. He looks like the type that would be more than devastated. She practically squeaked her objections.

"Hence the reason I'm not going to play. I just want him for sex." I smirked and narrowed my eyes at her, and she rewarded me with her jaw dropping to the floor.

"But, Bella, he looks like a good boy. Don't mess with him." She turned her puppy dog eyes on stun and stared at me intently, pleadingly. "Isn't it about time you stopped this stupid game of yours? I know Riley hurt you, but come on, it was almost six years ago."

I couldn't believe she had just said _his_ name. That word was taboo around me and she knew it. I looked from her back to the gorgeous man across the bar. His green eyes locked with mine and a sudden wave of heat swept throughout my body. We stared at each other for a while before he looked back to his companions. I glared at Alice and smirked at Jessica as I got to my feet.

With all the grace that they had taught me during my journey to become a model, I weaved my way through the large crowd of nightclub patrons, heading straight for the bar counter with the green-eyed man sitting at it.

Three pairs of huge eyes stared at me as I took a seat at the bar next to the man I had been staring at for most of the night. Three sets of jaws dropped when I looked at my target and batted my long, thick eyelashes.

"Do you come here often?" I rested my arms on the bar counter and leaned forward, pushing my breasts outward slightly. I smiled seductively yet kept it sweet at the same time. The man close to me closed and opened his mouth as if ready to say something, but his bigger companion interrupted him by slapping him on the back.

"This idiot? Edward hasn't been out for over three years now-"

So his name is Edward. I did a mental fist pump at how quickly I had learned his name.

"Emmett, shut up! Go get a Virgin Mary and disappear for a while," interrupted Edward.I giggled at their joking and the aggressive way he removed Emmett's hand from his shoulder then shoved him away. The one known as Edward turned his head around to look at me again, a small crooked smile twitching the corner of his mouth. "Sorry about that. I don't know him, really."

I glanced around Edward's back to his two retreating companions. The tall, slender blond man was attempting to comfort the man-bear as they approached the bar counter further down.

"What can I get for you?" Edward asked, pulling my attention back to him. He fumbled slightly with his bottle of beer, smirking somewhat.

"I'll have the same as you. I'm Bella, by the way." I smiled seductively and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed in nervousness. I watched as he raised his hand to get the bartender**'**s attention. He then pointed at his beer then to me with his extremely long fingers. I licked my lips as images of what he was capable of with those fingers pranced around my mind. He handed some money over to the bartender before the man walked away to get my drink.

The faint vibration from my purse caused me to frown. I pulled my phone from inside the pocket and quickly directed my way to the messages. My eyebrows knit together in an angry scowl as I read what Alice had written to me.

_**Please, Bella, don't mess with him. I have a feeling this will end very badly.**_

Alice had attempted to pull her psychic card on me other times and like before, I ignored her. I shut my phone off and tossed it back in my purse, going back to paying attention to the bronze**-**haired Adonis to my left.

My beer arrived and I quickly downed it, constantly keeping my eyes locked on Edward's until I was done. I nearly slammed the bottle down on the counter, causing Edward to jump a little. I hopped off the bar stool, grabbed a firm hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him toward the front doors. He hopped off his own chair and stumbled closely behind me and I could hear his breathing was speeding up the closer we got to the exit. I could tell that what Emmett had said about him not being out for a while was true; he was totally at a loss with my forwardness.

This was going to be a very interesting night indeed.


	3. Not too slow, I hope

Twilight is not my creation. The actions in this story are however mine and I'm borrowing SM's creations.

This is all human and I'm feeling this will have a bit more language in it than my other stories.

Thank you Ohmyitsv for betaing this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>**"Not too slow, I hope."**

The second Bella grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me toward the exit, I seriously debated bolting in the opposite direction. After five years out of the dating scene - two years of it in a relationship then three years grieving the loss of that relationship - I was not used to being _picked up_. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find this woman eye-catching. She was more than attractive and my lower anatomy was proving that point.

Just before we reached the main exit, she spun around on her heels and looked up at me while biting her lip. "Let's go somewhere…_more private_," she **said, **emphasizing the last two words, her fingers playing with the buttons on my shirt.

Her eyes were pleading with mine to follow and for some unknown reason, I was unable to tell her **"**no**"**. I turned my head around to look at Jasper and Emmett to see what they had to say about possibly leaving. That was a bad idea.

Both of them were standing by the bar, staring at me with enormous grins on their faces. Emmett was giving me two thumbs up while Jasper was waving his hands in a fashion to leave. I guess they wanted me to leave with the model that was gazing at me hungrily.

Everything in me told me to go with her, ravish her, to take her inside my car. It's been a long time since I felt a woman's touch, her pleasure. Even though I wanted to go with her, to discover what she might have planned for me, there was still a part inside me that felt like I was being unfaithful.

"I'm not so sure about doing this. I shouldn't be doing this." I cringed at my own words, worried that she might get angry and slap me. She did the opposite of what I expected, which was probably worse.

She tilted her head downward and looked up at me through her long, dark eyelashes, her bottom lip protruding slightly. "You don't want me?"

Oh hell, how could I not want her? The moment she gazed up at me with her rich chocolate eyes, I knew I was a goner and my lower regions confirmed that. As if possessed, I took her hand firmly in mine and pulled her out the main entrance, into the damp parking lot. I was grateful it wasn't raining, but you could tell it had been while I was inside the bar. Bella clung to my arm as if the pavement would open up and swallow her if she didn't hold on tight. I was surprised at how much I had missed the feeling of having a woman hugging my arm.

Fumbling like an idiot, I somehow managed to get my keys from my pocket just before we reached the Volvo. Just as I reached over to unlock the passenger door, Bella's hand slid over my shoulder and her delicate fingers twisted into my shirt then she twisted me around to look at her. Her once brown eyes were now dark and ravenous. Her pink tongue slid out of her mouth and moistened her lips, making them more appealing.

"Bell…" She interrupted me by slamming her hungry lips against mine. This, too, was a foreign sensation to me, but very welcoming at the same time. Before I could pull away to question her actions, her tongue found its way inside my mouth, causing me tomoan as my own tongue fought to control hers.

A pleasurable shiver tingled up and down my spine when her fingers twirled and tightened in my hair. My own hands wrapped around her waist and fisted into her dress, instinctively pulling her closer. After three long, lonely years, this one woman was awakening feelings and impulses I thought had died long ago.

Her leg slowly trailed up the inside of my leg and a second later, she was rubbing her knee gently into my groin. I hissed as another wave of pleasure shivered throughout my body. I managed to pull my face from hers enough to speak and Bella's lips moved to my neck and started to lavish kisses on the sensitive skin.

"Bella…I think we need…to slow down…" I stuttered my words between my heavy breathing. This woman was doing incredible things, making my body react in ways I could barely remember. She stopped her kissing and biting fest of my neck and looked up with pleading dark chocolate eyes.

"Not too slow, I hope." Her teeth started to nibble on her bottom lip and her fingers tickled the back of neck. If she continued to do that, _slow_ wasn't going to remain in my vocabulary.

"Would you like to go to my place…maybe talk for a bit?" I said "talk", but at this rate, I wasn't sure how much talking we would be doing. Bella shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly then took a step back so I could open the car door for her. Once the door was open, I stepped aside and waved my hand out toward the seat. "Your chariot awaits milady."

Bella's eyes became full of life and happiness from my little statement. It seemed as if no one had ever said those words to her before. She stepped toward the open door and stared up at me with such a bright and radiant smile that it would blind anyone. Before she slid into the car, she placed her hand on top of mine that was holding the door open. Once she was seated comfortably, I closed the door then nearly jumped over the hood of the car to reach the driver side faster.

"Are you ready to go?" I glanced across the center console to the woman I was about to take to my house. I still couldn't believe I was about to do this. Was I really going to take a woman home with me for the main purpose of sex? The approving smile and nod Bella gave me confirmed what I was about to do. "Alright than…" I started the Volvo and within a minute of maneuvering my way through the crowded parking lot, we were finally on the road heading for my house on the outskirts of town.

Watching Bella from the corner of my eye and seeing how excited she seemed to be put my nervousness down a notch. I was still nervous about having an extremely beautiful woman in my house after so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Just a little warning for the next two chapters. A lot of surprises are planned.


	4. Bella, can I ask you a question?

Twilight is not my creation. The actions in this story are however mine and I'm borrowing SM's creations.

This is all human and I'm feeling this will have a bit more language in it than my other stories.

Thank you Ohmyitsv for betaing this story.

**Small mention of drugs and drinking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "Bella, can I ask you a question?"<br>**

There was something about this man that made it where I couldn't wait to get him between my legs. If what they say about the size of a man's hands is true, then_,_ oh my god, Edward's hands were huge and his fingers were very long. Just the thought of having any part of this man inside me made my center quiver with urgency.

"Bella, are you all right?"

Edward's deep and soothing voice echoed in the car, causing me to startle slightly. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged faintly and looked out the windshield. "We've been here for five minutes already and you haven't said or done anything."

I glanced out of the car to the cute little two-story home with the white picket fence in front. Somehow, the house didn't seem to fit the image I had dreamed up of Edward's place of residence. I was expecting a bachelor pad apartment, not a cozy cottage on the outskirts of town.

"Just so we're clear, you're not a serial killer, are you?" I eyed him critically then looked back at the house that really was too cute for words.

"No, but I play one on TV." His voice was playful and he winked before he turned to exit the car.

"Very funny," I scolded then followed him out of the Volvo and toward the house.

Edward stood before the front door and unlocked it, but instead of entering, he turned around slowly and looked at me, a serious expression on his face. "I've never done something like this. I've never picked up a girl at the bar and brought her to my home."

He was so sincere that it made my heart skip a beat. I almost questioned myself whether or not if I could do this…almost. I nodded in agreement and smiled sweetly. "It's alright; we can just talk."

The most radiant smile I've seen in a long time appeared on his face, then he turned the knob on the door and swept his arm out for me to enter. As soon as I was inside the darkened house, I heard a click and the room filled with light. It took about thirty seconds for my eyes to adjust because of the sudden shock to my retinas.

It was a small but cozy living room. There was a sofa against the wall, aflat screen TV on the opposite wall, abook self on the far wall leading into what I assumed was the kitchen, and three large posters on the wall above the couch. I stared at the posters in shock.

They were the covers to my favorite books. _Dark Inside_ was the first one. _Hollow Soul_ was the second of the series. _Unforeseen Evil_ was the next. I believed the author was working on book four, but any writings by E. Night were currently on hiatus. I couldn't wait until book four was release and I get to learn what became of the vampire prince and his human lover as she clings to the edge between life and death.

"Edward, how did you get these?" My hand reached up as if to touch the forbidden art, but I stilled and pulled it away quickly. I looked away from the three pieces of art I would give my treasured Mustang for and glanced at the man I had just questioned. His head was turned away from me and he stood fidgeting uncomfortably. His eyes darted around the room crazily and his jaw was visibly clenched. "Edward?"

I walked toward him and his body seemed to stiffen with each step I took. He held his breath just as I stopped in front of him and stared up into his panic**-**ridden green eyes. There was a click inside my brain when I gazed into his deep, scared orbs. It all made sense now. The three years without dating, practically being a hermit, his nervousness. I couldn't hold back the shocked look I knew I had on my face.

"You're E. Night, aren't you?" I asked wearily, hopeful yet scared. His eyes shut tight and he nodded ever so slightly. That small little shake of his head sent all my plans for tonight into a downward spiral. There was no way I could have a one-night stand with my favorite author, not after what I knew had happened to him three years ago. I knew my 'game' was cruel, but there were even lines I wouldn't cross. Edward's case was one of them.

Three years ago, the media was all a buzz about the fatal car accident that claimed the life of one Angela Weber, fiancée to world-renowned author, E. Night. Four college students were drunk and high on meth while driving. The driver failed to stop at a railroad crossing that had its crossing guards down for the train that was quickly approaching. The sedan smashed into the back of Angela's small coupe and sent it spiraling into the front of the train just as it reached the crossing. Angela was D.O.A. and all four boys were sent to jail for numerous charges. They'll be released on bail in about thirty years.

The image of a devastated Edward on the news screen was still fresh in my mind. Why I hadn't recognized him until now was beyond me. Maybe it was because back then, he had just lost the love of his live in a horrific accident and he didn't resemble the same man that stood in the room with me.

Angela and Edward had a fairytale romance. Friends since grade school, high school sweethearts, engaged shortly thereafter. They were the perfect couple. Alas, all because four kids wanted to be irresponsible, everyone's lives changed. Two more than others. Now that I thought about it, I was rather angry that Jasper and Emmett forced Edward to come out tonight. It was obvious he wasn't ready to date and considering the love he shared with Angela, I doubt he ever would.

Hesitantly, I returned my focus back to Edward. He was looking at me curiously, worry on his gorgeous face. I knew there was a reason I couldn't play my 'game' on him and there was definitely no way I could handle a one-night stand with him either. My hormones were just going to have to wait for another time.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Edward worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he anxiously awaited my answer.

"I guess," I replied shakily. His eyes seemed to light up vaguely and I started to dread what his question might be.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I know the way Angela died really sucked and I'm sorry, it was the most tragic sudden death I could think of.

So, Edward has a question for our not so innocent girl. Any guesses as to what his question is?


	5. You've become my muse

Twilight is not my creation. The actions in this story are however mine and I'm borrowing SM's creations.

This is all human and I'm feeling this will have a bit more language in it than my other stories.

Thank you Ohmyitsv for betaing this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: "You've become my muse."<strong>

"Be my model?" I know my question was a bit forward, but I was finally feeling the return of a writing muse and this woman in front of me was perfect for my partially done book.

"Excuse me?" Bella squeaked in surprise. My eyes scanned over her, searching for any indication to a possible yes or no.

"I design my own book covers. You would be perfect as the character on the cover. Please be my model?" I jutted out my bottom lip and let my eyes sag to give the appearance of a sad puppy. How could she turn me down when I gazed at her like this?

"Okay, where do you want me?" She held her arms up in the air and awaited my directions.

She said okay! I bolted into action and ran over to my desk to grab my pad of paper and a pencil. I returned to Bella and took her hand then lead her over to the couch. "Um, sit on the couch sideways, pull your right leg up and rest your cheek on your knee while your left leg is down and angled under the right…perfect." I then moved her hair to resemble a dark curtain cascading downward over her leg.

Swiftly, I jumped over the coffee table and took a seat on the floor, placing the pad of paper in my lap and gazing up at the beauty sitting on my couch. I was still in awe that she had agreed to be my model.

I quickly got to designing the rough draft, glancing at the paper then up at Bella_,_ then back to the paper at an alarming rate.

"So, tell me about your newest book, please?" I looked up and saw her bottom lip poking out. If she thought pouting would help her gain information from me, she was right. Seeing that pert and red lip jutting out made me long to bite it into submission.

"Um, well…you know Elise is in danger and fighting for her life, right?" I glanced away from the paper in time to see Bella nod her head slightly in agreement. "Well, things get worse when she's kidnapped." Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise. "And no, I won't tell you who does it."

"YOU ASS!" Bella sat forward suddenly and looked angrily at me while she shouted. I couldn't contain the laughter I felt at seeing her angry yet pouting face_. _It was just too priceless.

"Don't worry. At the rate I'm now feeling, the next book should be out soon." My words seemed to have perked her up a bit and she resumed her modeling position so I could continue my drawing.

"Good, I've been anxious to learn what happens." Bella paused and bit her lip. She wanted to say something_,_ but it looked like she was thinking over her words. "So, are the rumors true…about why you've stopped writing?"

The look in her brown eyes as she gazed at me from her arranged position on the couch had me feeling terrible for letting my writing slide the way it did. My pencil dropped slightly against my paper. Should I lie or tell her the truth? She was obviously a devoted fan that deserved the truth_,_ but would she accept the truth or prefer a lie? Honesty was the best policy_,_ right?

"Sadly, they are." I let out a heavy sigh while my eyes closed. My eyes opened only partially, but I kept my eyes downcast as I continued, "When I lost Angela, my world ceased to revolve. I had no orbit anymore. I guess you could call me a reverse black hole; instead of me pulling everything in, I shut out everything. I didn't want to deal with people or life. I was like the walking dead. It's taken Jasper and Emmett three years to finally get me out of the house." I shook my head from side to side, ashamed about my friends. "Tonight was my first night out_,_ actually."

Bella remained quiet and simply stared at me. I could see the proverbial wheels turning inside her head, I just didn't know as to what. When she spoke, her voice was very soft and somber, as if she too was hurting. "What made you decide to finally start writing again?"

"I was inspired." I placed my pad of paper and pencil on the table, fully focused on the beautiful woman on my couch. "I have never met my fans_,_ so I was unaware of how my prolonged hiatus of writing was affecting everyone. You showed me that you and most likely others out there are patiently waiting for the continuation of the story. I'm glad to know there is someone who understands what I'm going through and is willing to wait until I'm ready." I scooted around the coffee table and took Bella's hand in mine. "You've become my muse."

Her eyes widened to the point that she resembled a deer in the headlights. Her pupils dilated right before my eyes and she suddenly sprang to her feet. She started to back away from me, one step at a time, her hands shaking back and forth. "I can't do this…I can't…" Her voice was quiet and cracking. She grabbed her purse off the side table, which I hadn't even remembered her bringing in the first place, then she fled for the door.

"Bella?" I hollered quickly and stood up when I realized what she was intending to do. She stopped and turned her head to look at me. Her expression was heartbreaking and I was uncertain what I had done to put it there.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this…" I could see the tears falling from her lashes as she ran out the door.

I was in shock.

I thought everything was going great between Bella and I. She even created an urge within me to work on my book. Then she practically ran screaming into the night.

OH SHIT…NIGHT!

It took all of two seconds to sprint across my living room to the front door. With it being dark and dangerous out, the least I could do was drive her home. I looked outside to holler at her_, _but I saw nothing, no one. She was fast! Reluctantly, I closed the door and leaned back against it, confusion and motivation warring inside my head. Why did that woman inspire me to write and what was it she couldn't do?

After about ten minutes of unproductive mental fighting, I pushed off the door and headed for my dusty computer. I had a story to finish, thanks to a certain model. Guess I now knew who to dedicate the book to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Everyone congratulate me, I'm writing more yeah. 1 goal down - writing. Next goal - find a loving man who supports my writing obsession. Anyone know one? o.0


	6. Bella, why are you home already?

Twilight is not my creation. The actions in this story are however, mine and I'm borrowing SM's creations.

This is all human and I'm feeling this will have a bit more language in it than my other stories.

Thank you Ohmyitsv for betaing this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: "Bella, why are you home already?"<strong>

The minute the cool night air hit my lungs is when my eyes investigated my surroundings. In a heartbeat, I dashed over and hid behind the car parked by the curb. I wasn't positive how Edward would react, but I didn't want any chances of him stopping me. I made my decision and I was sticking to it. I've been playing my game for so long, I wasn't sure if I was capable of having a normal relationship anymore. However, if a normal one were a possibility, I'd probably mess it up. Therefore, to be safe, I'd just extracted myself from the one relationship I longed for.

I barely had a chance to hide myself behind the vehicle when I heard the door of Edward's house opening. The silence of the night and Edward's heavy breathing was deafening. There was no doubt about it…he was looking for me. E. Night is my favorite author. I could never hurt him and the thought of hurting him even if it was an accident caused a pain in my chest.

There was a loud sigh of disappointment followed by the closing of a door. I sighed in relief and rested my head against the fender of the car. A tear fell from each eye when I closed my eyelids.

"I'm sorry**,** Edward, butthis is for your own good," I whispered under my breath and silently got to my feet. I knew it was a cliché thing to say, but it was true. The chill in the air was seeping through my thin jacket and in through my skin causing my arms to wrap instinctively around myself.

With each footstep away from Edward's I got, I became lonelier. Who would have thought I would meet my favorite author at a bar – then almost sleep with him? I deserve to get pneumonia just for going back to his house.

*HONK*

I probably jumped straight up three feet at the sound of a car horn blasting from behind me. Once I regained my balance from being startled, I turned around to see a taxi waiting quietly on the road. I stood motionless, silent, and waited, unsure if someone I knew would exit the cab or not.

"Need a ride**,** miss?"

The gruff male voice shocked me. I wasn't expecting anyone, much less a taxi offering me a ride. "I'm sorry…."

A rather homely**-**looking woman popped her head out the car window. "It's late at night, it's dark and weather report says it's going to rain at any moment."

I shivered uncontrollably as I thought over my options, which were limited. Get into the warm taxi or walk for fifteen miles in the cold dark hoping it doesn't rain. I quickly climbed into the cab. "Thank you for stopping. 1987 Washington Avenue."

"You looked miserable so I figured I'd see if you needed a lift," she spoke with what I figured was a Canadian accent.

"Thank you," I spoke in a low tone and leaned against the seat as the cab started to move toward my desired location. All I could do was sit, think, and wait. It was definitely a dark night, even inside the taxi all I could see where the neon orange of the dash lights and the headlights out front.

The cab pulled up in front of the house I shared with Alice and I tossed the driver a twenty over the seat. The door opened before I even had my hand on the handle and before I could blink, the door flew open.

"Bella, why are you home already?" With surprising strength, a pair of tiny hands yanked me out of the cab. "Why are you home? I thought for sure this was the one."

I had no words. I glanced at my best friend then down to the ground before I walked inside the house.

"Bella?" Her hand touched my shoulder as I passed. "What happened? You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks**,** Alice." I glanced back so she could see me glaring.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you do."

After rolling my eyes, I walked toward the house at a quicker pace. All I wanted to do was climb into bed, curl up in to the smallest ball I could make and cry myself to sleep.

"Well**,** if you're not going to talk about your man, I'll talk about mine. We talked at the bar for an hour, then went to Starbucks and talked again for another hour. He took me home then called me and we talked for about three hours and-"

"ALICE!" I snapped around quickly, tired of hearing her ramblings. "Enough, for one night." Her face fell**,** but I knew it wouldn't last long so I walked in to the house and headed straight for my room so I could wallow in self-pity.

As soon as my head hit my pillow there was a gently tapping on the door. An unwilling groan escaped my throat and the door cracked opened a couple inches.

"Bella?" Rosalie called. **"**There is a shoot set up for you at Main Street Arboretum tomorrow afternoon." Her voice was quiet and gentle from the barely opened door. I glanced over at her and nodded my thanks, and then she slowly closed the door.

No matter how hard I tried, I had difficulties convincing myself I had done the right thing. I know I did do the right thing**,** but my chest still hurt. All I had to do was think of his inviting, swollen lips, his deep piercing green eyes, his charming smile or his soothing voice and I ached to wrap my arms around him. There was no way I could do to Edward what Riley did to me. I couldn't make him love me, sleep with him, and then leave him. However, I'd been playing that revenge game for so long that it had become a natural habit, sans the sex part. I could never give that much of my heart away again. Riley really screwed me up.

"Bella, time to get up."

The sound of Alice's voice coming from the other side of the door suddenly had me sitting upright like a rocket. A quick glance to the clock on my bedside table told me it was after nine…nine in the morning. I fell asleep. I sprang from the bed and rushed into my bathroom to swiftly take my shower and look presentable for Rose and the camera.

Within twenty minutes, Alice and I were rushing out of the house to her car. I'm so glad Alice is my assistant because she knew what shortcuts to take. We arrived at the botanical gardens in less than ten minutes, which isn't bad in this city.

The day went along like any other day. Stand this way, pose that way, look like this, glance over there and do this. It was monotonous. I'm not even sure how I got through the day. My head was filled completely with green eyes that I wasn't even paying much attention at work.

While my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of last night**,** my musing was interrupted by giggling. I scanned the room and barely saw Alice against the back wall talking on her cell phone. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glowing. There was no doubt about it. She was talking to Jazz, and she wouldn't look like that if she were talking to her sister.

Why couldn't I have a normal love life? Oh**,** right, because of Riley.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry it took so long for an update, but hey now you know I'm alive. My life has been a whirlwind this last year...divorce, meeting someone new, moving in, getting engage...pregnant. Yep I'm now pregnant, just started my 3rd month. I was surprised, didn't think I was that far along. But things are now going much better, I've even been working on getting the next chapter of Everlasting out. ^_^<p> 


End file.
